


Fake News

by SatouMia



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), Lions for Lambs (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 到底谁死了老婆/老公？





	Fake News

**

Janine注意到Jasper左手上的婚戒时，这位雄心勃勃的参议员正在谈论最新的对阿富汗政策。

女记者推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，她的目光在那枚戒指上停留了大约三秒，Jasper敏锐地捕捉到了她的走神，他停下说了一半的话，左手轻轻敲击着桌面，不解地看着Janine问：“有什么问题吗？”

“哦，不，没什么。”Janine迅速地把目光从Jasper的婚戒上移开——那是一枚铂金质地的镶嵌了一颗碎钻的男士婚戒，和上次见面时Jasper左手上的有些花哨的金色戒指绝对不是同一枚——她伸手将遮挡了视线的碎发别回耳后，然后把记录本向后翻了一页，说：“你刚才提到了新的军事政策，我不得不再问一次，这次会安排媒体随军采访吗？”

“很抱歉，我们暂时没有这样的计划。”Jasper笑着端起放在一边的杯子，Janine闻到了蔓越莓的味道，这在一个美国议员的办公室里可不常见，至少她两年前来这里听Jasper兜售他的前哨点战略时没有嗅到过。Janine记得Jasper和她采访过的大部分政客一样，偏好咖啡多过这种酸酸甜甜的果汁饮料。

Jasper的私人生活并不在这次的采访提纲中，Janine自问也没有和他熟悉到可以问某些问题的地步。她只是在离开办公室之前任由自己的眼睛在Jasper的戒指和茶壶上停留了那么几秒，Jasper大概也猜到了她在看什么，议员先生对此显得非常落落大方，任由她打量。他甚至看似无意地转了转那个戒指，然后对着Janine挑了挑眉，笑得一派真诚善良。

“你有我的专线电话，有什么问题可以打给我。”Jasper在送她到门口时指了指她的手机，不过Janine绝对不会因为某些原因打这个电话。她选择在的士上谷歌Jasper的名字，意料之中除了他的漂亮履历和煽动力十足的演讲外几乎一无所获。

Janine耐心翻到第五页，终于有一家以报道一些捕风捉影的政客丑闻为生的小网站发表了一篇文章，提到了Jasper的婚戒。标题起得噱头十足，内容却令Janine大失所望。那个不知名的小记者猜测Jasper和他的女秘书隐婚了，还信誓旦旦自己一定会拍到他们约会的照片来证明自己。

“两年前，早在Jasper Irving还和他的上一任拉丁裔女友打得火热的时候，Irving的女秘书Marcia就已经成为了他的秘密情人。这在Irving的办公室几乎不是个秘密，如果你不敲门的话很有可能会撞见他们在Irving的那张大办公桌上——”

Janine在看到这里的时候果断地拉到了最后，如果这篇文章的作者有哪怕半点新闻精神的话，都会知道Marcia早在进入Jasper的办公室之前就已经结婚了，她手上那款婚戒的价值大概只能买到Jasper婚戒上的那颗碎钻石。

这是绝对她本年度看到过的最扯淡的政客性丑闻，没有之一。

显然有人和Janine感受相同，最下方的评论区有个顶着Jasper时代周刊封面做头像的账号回复：我宁愿相信是他在拉斯维加斯闪婚后死了老婆。

**

Angel警官结婚了。

这个消息在Nicholas休假结束回到Sandford的当天就传遍了整个小镇，刚搬来小镇不久的花店老板送了Nicholas一支红玫瑰，被Danny接过来别在了他的防刺背心上。路过的记者拍下了Nicholas摘下那朵花的瞬间，鲜花搭配着他左手无名指上的戒指登上了Sandford民报的头版头条。

“新婚快乐，Angel警官。”Danny把Nicholas听到耳朵起茧的那句话大声地念了出来，忍无可忍的Nicholas夺过他手里的报纸丢到了警车的后座上。背着书包的中学生从他们的车旁经过时像喊口号似的又重复了一边那句祝福，Nicholas面对这群未成年的对他有着莫名的崇拜和善意的孩子机械地牵动嘴角笑了笑，点头对他们说谢谢。等孩子们走远了，Nicholas崩溃地用戴了婚戒的那只手捂住了脸。

“说实在的我很感谢大家的好意，但是自从我回到Sandford，每个人见到我的第一句话都是这个，大家对这件事是不是热情得有点过头？”Nicholas无奈地把昨天Danny随手丢在车里的玫瑰花插进车门边上放杂物的侧槽里，他皱着眉低下头盯着自己手上的婚戒——卡地亚，铂金质地，有一颗碎钻，如果有人能把它摘下来仔细看的话还会在内圈看到两个人名字的字母缩写。

“因为这是个小地方。”Danny把车停在他们经常光顾的那家餐厅的门口，“Sandford已经很久没有过大新闻了。”

Nicholas并不觉得自己结婚这件事能称得上大新闻，但这座远离城市的乡下小镇里生活得过于满足安逸的居民们不这样想。他刚踏进餐厅的大门就被喷了一身粉红色的彩带，Doris抱着一盆和平百合塞进了Nicholas的怀里。

“新婚快乐！”警局的同事们又一次念出了那个咒语，餐厅里的其他客人跟着鼓起掌来。Nicholas抱着花盆站在餐厅门口，看着每个人举着杯喜气洋洋的脸，不由地回忆起他在伦敦警察局的最后一天。他不得不承认他喜欢现在的Sandford的所有人。

“好吧，我猜你们就是非得送我点什么。”Nicholas摇了摇手里的和平百合，难得露出个笑脸，“谢谢。”

他本以为关于他结婚的所有的一切都会随着这场小型的party宣告结束，但是Nicholas忘记了无所不知的Sandford民报。那个棕色头发的记者比上一个看起来年轻一些，他费劲地挤到Nicholas身边，拿着他的记事本欲言又止地看着Nicholas。

“有什么问题吗？”Nicholas喝光了杯子里的最后一口蔓越莓汁，他已经准备站起身来去巡逻了。

新记者颇为不好意思地沉默了两秒，然后在半个餐厅人鼓励期待的目光中，问道：“可以问问关于你妻子的事吗？”

Nicholas非常坦然地点点头，然后补了一句：“是丈夫。”

记者飞快地在本子上记下了些什么，然后抬起头看着Nicholas，接着问：“你的丈夫，他会搬来Sandford和你一起住吗？”

Nicholas习惯性地皱了皱眉，在所有人安静地注视下回答道：“不会。”

Nicholas事后回想过很多次，他坚持认为这个答案正确且正常。也正是如此，他始终都想不通，为什么这个单词配上他的表情，一个下午就能在小镇里发酵出了他死了老公的传言？

**

Jasper不止一次听到过办公室的人私下议论他的戒指并猜测他的结婚对象，但是没有任何人当着他的面问过相关的任何问题。

他本以为这些八卦会随着时间的流逝慢慢淡去，变得没有吸引力。可事实告诉他，除非得到答案，否则关于他的妻子的问题永远都是这间办公室里最时髦的话题。

这件事困扰了他一段时间——大概两三天——Jasper就决定随他们去了。过了不知道多久之后的某一天，Jasper突然发现他手下的人终于停止了谈论他的戒指。

Jasper一度认为这是一件好事，直到他无意间听到有人在洗手间的隔间里用一种非常惋惜的语调谈起他早逝的妻子，顺带着赞美他是个专一深情的好男人。

Jasper站在洗手台前，兜里的手机震动了一下，他猜是他死了的老婆给他发来了短信。

**

Nicholas发现，Sandford小镇的居民开始用一种带着点怜悯意味的目光看他。他沿着主道晨跑路过那个喷泉池边上时，甚至有一个老奶奶塞了一颗糖给他。所有人的一反常态与他保持了一个微妙的距离，那些热情洋溢的新婚祝愿在一夕之间蒸发得干干净净。

“所以这又是怎么回事？”Nicholas转头问他的搭档。

“大家只是没想到你刚结婚就死了老公。”Danny把最后一口冰淇淋蛋卷皮塞进嘴里，他一边嚼一边拍了拍腿上的碎渣，把放在驾驶座左边的新一期Sandford民报递给Nicholas，“说起来，Nicholas，你真的这么倒霉吗？”

“什么？”Nicholas第一眼就看到了那句“Angel警官痛失新婚丈夫”的标题，他捏着报纸瞪圆眼睛看着Danny，在Danny同情的目光中张开嘴巴又闭上，最后只从牙缝里挤出一句“随便吧”，然后自暴自弃地向窗户那边转过了身，翻出兜里的手机给他死了的老公发了条短信。

 

END


End file.
